


I Needed a Picture

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Admiration, Budding Love, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obtaining a picture of his favourite IT girl was easy, but the way she made him feel surprised him more than he'd surprised her, he was sure. Set during 1x06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Needed a Picture

**Author's Note:**

> First _Arrow_ fic! Just a short thing because I was rewatching The Scientist with little sister and saw the adorable picture Oliver has of Felicity.

When Oliver Queen stepped into the office of one Felicity Smoak, he had not expected to find the scene he was currently witnessing. He felt the corner of his lips quirk upwards as he took in the young blonde woman who was completely oblivious to his presence. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, watching her pop her rosy lips softly as her gaze focused solely on the monitor in front of her.

When the song she was listening to came to the chorus once again, she began singing along quietly before becoming absolutely silent during the bridge that followed. Looked like she only knew the chorus then.

He was about to interrupt her when he suddenly realised she was wearing the pink Oxford shirt. The same shirt she wore when he met her not three weeks ago. He didn't know why he remembered what she was wearing that day. Sure, he was always aware of his surroundings and was good at cataloguing certain memories to bring back to the forefront of his mind in an instant, but he couldn't understand why that certain day, moment, stuck.

After recovering Deadshot's damaged laptop, trying and _failing_ to recover any information on it, he decided to use his resources. He'd headed to Queen Consolidated and asked around for the best IT specialist in the company and he was referred to Felicity Smoak. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting that day either, but a bright room with an even brighter young woman had not been it, that was for sure. However, he knew what he needed to do and introduced himself, upping the charm.

Felicity herself threw him for a loop when she began rambling. At first, he thought she was just flustered and, at first, maybe she was. After all, it wasn't every day that Oliver Queen showed up unexpectedly in the IT department of all places. Then he gave her the lamest excuse ever for the bullet-ridden laptop and watched as she easily dismissed his lies while still agreeing to help. Sitting with her as she looked through the information, he knew somehow that she'd agreed to help him, not because he was _the_ Oliver Queen, but because she had also somehow sensed the need for her help.

As that day had come to an end, he looked up all there was on the IT woman and knew that if it ever came to it, he could trust her completely. Though he didn't need information and facts on a screen to tell him so. There was something… special about Felicity Smoak.

His short musing was interrupted when a throat was cleared from behind him and he saw as Felicity startled, looking at him then past him. Oliver looked too and realised he'd forgotten about Diggle waiting for him near the elevators. His bodyguard/partner-in-crime (literally, crime) shot him a look which he answered with a simple shrug. Turning back to the woman who was now standing and walking around her desk, he was suddenly struck by how attractive she truly was.

Oliver wasn't dumb, deaf, nor blind. He had thought Felicity to be plenty beautiful when he first met her. There was something about the lighting today, though, that just… He held a finger up at her and she stopped, her brow furrowing slightly as she leaned against her desk. His smile lifted a bit more and he saw her eyes brighten, her forehead smooth out, and her lips spread widely over her face in return to his. Quick as a flash, he slid his phone out and hit the camera button before lifting it up to take a picture of her.

"Oliver!" she exclaimed, suddenly standing up straight and crossing her arms. "What was that for?"

He simply shrugged and tucked his phone away. "I needed a picture for your contact information."

She stared. "You… you have my number?"

"Of course. Never know when I'll be in need of the best IT personnel is Starling City."

She seemed flustered and it almost seemed as if she didn't know quite what to say. Finally, she retorted, "You mean the state." She stared at him challengingly and Oliver felt a tingling feeling in his chest.

He cleared his throat to cover up whatever was about to come out. "Speaking of which, I could really use your help. Right now." He gave her an Oliver Queen smile which transformed to a smaller, but more sincere one when she simply tilted her head slightly at him. As she nodded and turned to her desk, he was shocked to realise that he'd been about to laugh! That was something he hadn't felt like doing in a long, long time. Turning to Diggle, he noticed the man raise a brow at him questioningly, but he ignored him as he asked Felicity if they could talk more privately. The _three_ of them, he looked at his bodyguard pointedly whom he knew was suppressing a smirk.

Oliver waited until she'd grabbed her laptop and let her through the door first, before following along, Diggle in tow. When they made their way to a small seating area after taking the elevator several floors up, he sat down, Felicity right across him and Diggle hanging to the side, he thought, 'I could get used to this.' He suppressed another noise of amusement when Felicity mentioned adding 'personal internet researcher for Oliver Queen to her job title'.


End file.
